Shining Armor
Shining Armor is Twilight Sparkle's older brother, Princess Cadence's husband, the eldest son of Mr. Sparkle and Mrs. Sparkle, and Captain of Princess Celestia's guards. He is voiced by Andrew Francis, who is well known for voicing Genki Sakura from Monster Rancher, Dende in the Canadian English of Dragon Ball Z, and Gill from Johnny Test series. Allies: Princess Cadence, Twilight Sparkle, Bender, Leia Organa, Garnet Enemies: Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Count Veger, The B Team Storyline During his honeymoon, He and his wife Princess Cadence, were attacked by a unknown assailant and his wife goes kidnapped so he went to find his little sister to help him when he met the whole B Team and joined forces with them to insure his wife was saved. The Grand Summer Season Trek When the team arrives to Gotham he is kidnapped by who Q believes to be Count Veger and now everyone go save him before he gets killed. Unfortunately he is killed first by Veger draining his magic and then shoots him while he defends Twilight. He reveals some truths to Twilight before he passes on and he was the only member of the team who died in this mission. LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Fire Rebellion Storyline Order of the Just Blood Gulch Blue Team Relationships TBA Allies and enemies Allies: Twilight Sparkle, The Mane Cast, Princess Cadence, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Spike, Bender, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Heloise, Marceline, Ice King, Magneto, Blue, Bartok, Jimmy Cricket, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Luigi, Sagat, Dr. House, Snide, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Carmelita Fox, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, yhe Chief, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Butch Flowers/Agent Florida, Bumi (Legend of Korra), Thomas Lasky and Infinity, FLEETCOM, Agent Carolina, Epsilon/Leonard L. Church, Agent Washington, CT, The Sangheili, UNSC. Enemies: Queen Chrysalis, King Somber, Vilgax, Porky, Discord, M.Bison, Cooler and their allegiance, Andrew Del Rio, Locus, Felix(rvb), Prince Charming and his Militants. Occupations Captain of Celestia's Guards Preceded by: Unknown Succeeded by: Bender (B Team Storyline), Agent Washington (Fire Rebellion Storyline) Gallery 585px-Shining_Armor_'looking_pretty_good'_S2E25.png 587px-S2E25_-_The_Captain.png 587px-S2E25_-_Who_Goes_There.png 587px-Shining_Armor_angry_S2E25.png Shining Armor ID S5E19.png Shining Armor Crystal Pony ID S3E02.png Shining Armor blank flank ID S4E26.png Twilight talking to Shining Armor 2 S2E26.png Sombra's Curse S3E01.png Cadance being supported by Shining S3E2.png Discord wearing Shining's helmet S4E26.png Shining Armor smiling at Cadance S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Shining Armor on balcony S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor present a stroller-topped cake S5E19.png Comic issue 37 Statue Shining Armor.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Members of the B Team Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Universe Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Non Humans Category:Royalty Category:Sibling Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Martyrs Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Love Interests of Cadence Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Order of the Just Space Naval Force Category:United Nations Space Command Category:Canterlot Royal Guard Category:Blood Gulch Blue Team Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Andrew Francis Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:The Resistance Members Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Father of Heroine Category:Princes Category:Brother of Heroine Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mamoru Miyano Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:Heroes in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes